The purpose of the proposed research is to assess the efficacy of Transcendental Meditation (TM) as a rehabilitative approach to alcoholism and alcohol abuse. To test this possibility, a sample of patients in a large rehabilitation center for alcoholics is being taught to practice TM and to engage in supervised group meditation twice daily. Information is collected on their drinking histories and patterns, employment status, residential patterns, marital status, involvement with the law, and recidivism rates, both at time of admission and over a two-year period of followup after departure from the institution. The data will be analyzed for any changes in behavior patterns, and particularly drinking patterns, and will be compared with similar data from three comparison groups of the same size: a "general" comparison group receiving only the routine therapeutic services of the Center; a group receiving electronic neurotherapy; and a group receiving EMG biofeedback therapy. These comparisons will indicate whether a portion of the patient population is more responsive to TM therapy than to some other rehabilitative approaches to alcoholism.